As the computing speed of electronic devices increases, the heat generated by the electronic devices becomes increasingly higher. To overcome the issue of generating a large quantity of heat, manufacturers have introduced and used a heat pipe and a vapor chamber with good thermal conductivity for dissipating heat. Although a gas-state working fluid in the heat pipe flows in the same direction, the heat conducted by the working fluid is very limited due to the limitation of its volume. On the other hand, the vapor chamber has a relatively large heated surface for attaching a heat source and conducting heat directly, but the flowing direction of the gas-state working fluid is disordered, and the heat conduction and dissipation performance of the vapor chamber is limited.
To overcome these problems, related manufactures integrate the heat pipe and the vapor chamber to form a combined structure, wherein the heat pipe is passed and connected to an edge of the vapor chamber, and the internal space of the heat pipe and the internal space of the vapor chamber are communicated with each other.
Although the conventional vapor chamber and heat pipe combined structure provides the effects of heat conduction and dissipation, the following problems still exist. The capillary tissue in the heat pipe is not attached to the capillary tissue in the vapor chamber, and thus the liquid-state working fluid may be interrupted or discontinuous in the reflux process, and the heat conduction and dissipation performance is lowered significantly. In addition, the vapor chamber usually has a thin wall, so that a rim is generally required and formed on the wall of the vapor chamber for providing a support to the heat pipe and keeping the heat pipe on the vapor chamber securely, and such conventional structure incurs a more complicated manufacturing process and a higher manufacturing cost and obviously requires improvements.